


kiss now, panic later

by thegameisjawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Mostly Fluff, Panic Attacks, Romance, Virgin Stiles, maybe smut??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegameisjawn/pseuds/thegameisjawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of fruit flies, panic attacks, strange showers and a boy with a stupidly brilliant smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY IS NOT FINISHED YET! it will be soon, but i have homework to do and even though homework sucks balls i need to do it UGGH  
> and i kno it's cheesy as hell shut ur face  
> but yes i hope you like it friend

_Oh god. This was such a bad idea._

"C'mon, not much further!" Scott called from far ahead, stomping his way through the bushy woodland.  _For a fairly skinny guy, he moves like a baby elephant._ You grumpily plodded your way through the dark wood, quietly flinching at every sound that eminated from the trees alongside you. The path that you were walking along was fairly well used it seemed, but not well enough for your liking.   _Oh my god, my parents are gonna kill me if they find out we left the house.. 'Why don't you go visit Melissa and her boy?', they said, 'New places mean new friends!'  Bullcrap. This new town was even worse than the last one. Everyone is so.. weird. Who's idea of fun is a walk through an extremely creepy forest in the middle of the night?.. Well, Scott's, apparently._  You looked up, hoping to see your guide, but to your dismay, only the path lay ahead of you, slowly spiralling into even deeper darkness. _I-I'm alone?_ Your blood ran cold for a moment _._ Your breath caught in your throat, and you spluttered loudly, bending over with your hands placed firmly on your knees.  _Nononono, not now, not now-_ You felt like all the air was leaving your shaking body, the panic attack forcefully pushing all the oxygen out your lungs.  _Anything could happentomeouthere, icouldbeattackedorrapedorMURDERED OHGODOHGOD-_ Your legs felt like they were going to shatter under your weight, and you hastily fell to the ground, your head in your hands. Hot tears began rolling down your face; your enitire body felt like it was burning. Every part of you felt like you were going to explode. You hugged your legs tightly, begging yourself to  _juststoppleasestopjuststop-_

 

You were so distant from reality at this point, that you didn't hear the footsteps, sprinting their way towards your trembling body. You felt a pair of hands on your shoulders, causing you to throw your head up in shock. Your eyes were blurry from your tears, and you blinked them away furiously in order to identify the blurry form. As the fuzzy figure became clearer, you realised that you didn't recognize this stranger. His face seemed concerned, but you still attempted to wriggle away from him, the rocky path cutting into your clammy palms.  "Hey, hey, it's okay! I'm trying to help, okay? I just want to help." His voice was soft. Comforting. He grabbed your shaking hands and squeezed them in his own as he crouched down to your level. You felt safer than you did when you were alone, but you were still not settled. But, he'd managed to calm you down enough that you could whisper a few words from your mouth without feeling like your were going to vomit everywhere: "W-who.. are you? I don't-t know you.. please.. please don't hurt me, I-" He cut you off, sensing that you were falling back into panic once more. "My name is Stiles. And don't worry, I'm not anything to be scared of, trust me. I'm about as harmful as a fruit fly. And your not a piece of fruit, obviously, so you've got nothing to be afraid of!" He smiled at his own strange metaphor. It was a large, goofy smile that seemed to light up the forest around you, chasing the darkness away. You looked up at Stiles' pale face, your expression puzzled at first, then slowly sliding into a toothy smile. "There we go! Your doing great, absolutely great. Do you think you can stand up?" Stiles said, holding your hands firmly as he slowly stood up himself. You struggled at first to stay upright; your knees feeling weak and brittle. But, with kind words from the kind boy, you managed to stand up without any precarious wobbling. He gave you another shining smile as a reward, and you felt your whole body glow. Not like the horrible burning that you had reluctantly just experienced, but a warm, soft glow, like a star. The two of you stood in silence, quietly triumphant - you had survived your battle. The moment was soon broken however, with a sudden urge to empty your stomach.

 

You rushed off the path, holding your hand over your mouth. You quickly found a fairly hidden spot, and began to throw up (fairly loudly in fact, to your dismay). Stiles still remained on the path, shocked at the sudden turn of events. He hastily fell out of his daze, and ran over to you, his face worried. You had one hand against a tree, and another placed firmly on your hip. The retching had stopped, and you stood wearily, breathing loudly. "This used to happen to me all the time. It comes in a pair, you know? First, the panic attack, second, the vomit. Like the first one isn't bad enough, right?" Stiles said casually, his hands in his red hoodie pockets. You turned your head round to look at him. You weren't fully aware of your facial expression at this point in time, but you tried to glare at him with a mix of intense fury and silent agreement. You think he got the message, as he responded with a barely audible: "Sorry. Not helping." He was quiet for a moment, before calmly removing the rucksack from his back, and placing it on the floor with a clinking sound. He rustled around in it for moment, creating a small orchestra of clinking as he did so, but stopped when he pulled out a small bottle of water. "This was for a pal of mine, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you had it." He said, holding out the bottle. You spun round slowly, wiping your mouth with your sleeve. You looked at him with a sceptical expression,  your paranoid side taking over once more.  _Should I actually take that? I mean, he seems like a nice guy_ _, but I still don't really know- "_ Go on, take it _._ It's just water, I promise. It'll make you feel better." Stiles said, shaking the bottle in your direction. You sighed loudly, but snatched the bottle out of his hands. Your throat was burning from the remainders of the lasagne you'd had for dinner - he may still be a stranger, but you weren't about to pass up a way to get rid of the disgustly familiar taste of your mom's home cooking out of your mouth. After taking a quick gulp of water, you looked the boy up and down for the first time. He had odd, flicked hair, that grew from his head like straight blades of grass, and a skinny, typical teenage frame; all gangly and thin. His face was dotted with small freckles, and his pointed nose arched up slightly. Even though you knew that he most certainly wasn't, you thought that he looked quite serious and stern, not at all like the fumbling boy you were speaking too a few minutes ago. "Thanks." You said, your voice hoarse from the infamous lasagne/stomach bile combination. You smiled slightly at Stiles, whilst pushing some strands of hair from your face. He smiled back, his grin large and goofy. It lit up his face like before, all soft and, well, like Stiles. You'd never seen another smile like it. Your heart fluttered for a single second. And for that single, glowing second, the forest didn't seem so dark any more.   



	2. talk to me

After a few awkward coughs and side glances, you both stumbled your way back onto the path. You looked around silently, your body suddenly frozen in fear of the darkness. "It, er, sure gets dark quickly out here, huh?" You said, your voice cracking slightly. "Oh, hang on," Stiles said, tapping his trouser pockets,"It's here somewhere.." He continued, now patting his hoodie pocket, "HUZZAH!" He bellowed triumphantly, pulling a small, black object out of the large pocket. He unlocked it with a pleasant 'ding', and soon, artificial light came streaming out from the little smart phone. "Here, you can hold it if you'd like." He said, shining it directly on to your face. You winced at the sudden bright light, and Stiles hastily moved the light to the ground, murmuring the word 'sorry' repeatedly. He handed you the phone, and you felt comfortable for the first time in this hellish night. "So..um, what were you doing walking about this late at night?" You said, as you began walking along the path once more, breaking the silence.

"Oh, yeah, I was, um, meeting up with a friend of mine. Scott McCall, maybe you know him?" You froze. You looked at him in disgust as he turned round, staring at you with a confused expression plastered across his pale face. _No. No way. Absolutely not._ "Are.. are you okay? Oh wait, do you need to throw up again? There's a nice little patch in the woods over-" You cut Stiles off with a loud exclamation: "You better not mean that weird wonky-jawed man-child who led me through this hell hole to find, and I quote, 'the perfect spot to hang'?" You both stood silently for a moment, before Stiles took a quick intake of air and began to scratch the back of his head awkwardly. "Hmm, yeah, that..er, sounds like him.." He said, chuckling nervously. "Look, I'm sure he didn't mean to leave you behind, he's actually a really nice-" You cut him off once again, stepping closer to him and flailing your arms about in frustration. "Are you serious? That 'friend' of yours left me in the middle of some creepy-ass forest while he ran off ahead to go play picnic in some cold, muddy section of this shitty place. I don't care if you think he's a nice guy you asshole, because I sure as hell don't." 

 

You and Stiles said nothing for what seemed like hours. You simply stood in the damp, dark forest, staring at the ground. It took you a long time, but you finally managed to muster up the courage to say something. "Look, I'm really, really sorry, okay? I-I didn't mean what I said, I've just had a.." You paused for a second and sighed deeply, pushing the hair from your eyes. "..rough night I guess. I know this is way out of line, but I, erm, was wondering if you could take me home? I mean, I don't even know if you have a car, but-" Stiles broke your rambling. "Of course. Don't worry about it, all is forgiven." He smiled gently and walked over to you, placing his arm around your shoulders as you began walking together, your footsteps in sync. You smiled softly to yourself, as you felt your body fill up with a soothing, warm sensation. 

 

When you were being held by the freckled boy's arms, the darkness could never infiltrate your joy.

 

You walked away from the forest peacefully and quietly, as if the events that transpired in the darkness had never happened. They were simply stains on your mind, ready to scrubbed off with a healthy dose of comfort food and trashy TV shows. As the forest cleared, you came across a car park lit by painfully luminous white street lights. A rusty blue Jeep sat alone in the car park, the light doing nothing to hide the imperfections of this beat up old car.


End file.
